when you least expect it
by Maira579
Summary: It was just another party to perform at for Austin and his band. Just another party she was dragged to by friends for Ally. But that night would be different for everyone, a new beginning for the group of teens. Will love come knocking at their door or will it all hit them like a bad storm. Warning: My first fanfiction so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 Austin's POV

"Hey Austin!!!" I hear as I closed my locker, I turned to see my best friend Dez running towards me.

" Dez you are so going to pay big time for this one!!!" Trent yells running after Dez with blue dye all over his shirt and damn he is pissed. Dez ducks behind me and tries to use me as a human shield.

" Ok, hold on Trent. What happened this time?" I hold Trent back which was easier than trying to stop myself from laughing.

" It's not funny Austin" Trent says while he straightened himself out as I finish laughing.

" Alright but for real, what happened?" I asked

" Ask the dumb dick behind you."

" HEY, I'm not a dumb dick. I thought the dye pack would keep my stuff safe." Dez crosses his arm in defense.

"From what?!?"

"I don't know..giant mole people"

"Dez that is ridiculous"

"But it's real."

" So you put the shit in my locker!?!" Shit, Trent is really losing his nerve now.

" Yea I didn't want to mess my stuff up" There it goes, I moved out the way as Trent launched for Dez but Dez invitations he hall… and it continues.

Shaking my head as I walk to my homeroom before the bell rings, I can't afford another detention. My mom and dad would kill me.

"Sup Austin" Elliot nods to me as I sat down.

"Sup Elli" I nod back as Trent, Dez and Dallas walk into class. Trent seems to have calm down a bit.

" Austin, you said that you would keep Dez out of trouble man" Dallas said as he sat down looking extra tried.

" I said I would keep him out of trouble but he got himself into that one."

" I guess but for real Dez you have issues up there man" Dallas turns behind him and pats Dez on the head.

"Alright class today's lesson is…" Mr. Morris says as he writes the topic of today on the board.

Hours later...LUNCH

" Yo I heard there is a party at Brooke's house tonight. You think she would want some live entertainment?" Trent sits down and starts eating.

" Of course she would, she would love that. Right Austin?" Elliot pats my shoulder.

" Suck it Elli" I said as I took another bit of my sandwich.

"Nah man Brooke can do that for you." The guys start laughing their asses off as I put Elliot into a headlock.

"Alright man chill, let me go" Elliot tries to free himself but I only tighten my grip. After a good minute I let him go and we sit back down.

"Anyway, Trent you have a point about Brooke and her party. Which we are performing tonight according to the note I found in my locker this morning. " I pulled out the note from my pocket and put it on the table.

" You are invited to my party. Be there at 9 o'clock tonight and bring your friends too.- Love B" Dallas reads out loud.

" Dude 'bring your friends too' is not the same as come perform."

"When it comes to Brooke there is never a direct answer man." I remind Dallas.

Whenever Brooke decides to do something, she never makes anything clear. I remember one time Brooke invited us to perform, it turned out she wanted a one man show starring me. I never trusted Brooke after that and I still don't but we need the practice if we plan on making it in the music business.

"We'll meet at my house after school to practice for the party" I told them and they all nod in agreement as the bell rings and we leave for class.

Ally's POV

" GIRLS!!!!" we all turn to see Kira running after us. I laugh.

"Kira, you didn't have to run you know. We stopped for you."

" I know but I have some news and it's good news too." she says flipping her hair back and straightening out her clothes.

"Did Mrs. Holland give you more time on your English paper?" I asked

"No, I wish."

"Did Tyler finally ask you out?" Cassidy asked

"No and I'm over him. He is so last year."

"Did unicorns visit you last night?" Carrie questions

"No Carrie and unicorns are not real."

" They are real if you just believe." Carrie has some wild thoughts.

" Anything you want Carrie and did Brooke finally drop dead from all her STDs?" We all start laughing, leave it to Trish to ask the smart ass questions.

"Very funny Trish but you were the closest. Brooke is having a party tonight at her house and everyone is invited." Kira reached in her bag and pulled out an invitation.

"Ok, three questions. Number one how did you get a invitation, two since when do we go to any of Brooke's parties and how sure are you that everyone is invited?" I asked cause when it comes to Brooke, she is questionable.

"One it was in my locker, two since we have nothing to do tonight and invitations are only to drum up people to come."

"Kira has a point Ally." Piper points out

"Ok fine but do we have to go to her party?" I question this because Brooke's parties seem to get pretty out of hand.

"Ally we really don't have anything to do tonight, it's Friday. It could be fun, if it makes you feel better we all can stay together and we don't drink anything there we could bring our own drinks and keep them in the car."

Trish puts her hands on my shoulders, making me looking at her. She is begging me with her big brown eyes and as usual they work on me every time.

I sigh. " Fine, Kira what time is the party tonight? We can get ready at my house and you guys can sleep over there since my parents aren't home."

My parents have their monthly meets with the music company in Georgia which takes the whole weekend for them. Kira pulls me into a bone crushing hug with Cassidy and Carrie following her.

"Girls I need air to breathe, you know that right?" I muffled out from between them.

"Sorry." They all stop hugging me and back up to give me some space.

I take deep breath and straighten out my clothes then glanced at my watch.

"Ok now that everything is set, we need to get to class or the only party we will be going to is Mr Baker's detention party."

I realized my watch was a little slower than the school time and we all needed to be on the other side of the school in less than five minutes. We all run to our next class as fast as our legs could carry us.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I own nothing but the plot. Feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you want to see happen next. Enjoy!_**

Ch. 2

Ally's POV

"Ok, now all we need the make up and we are good to go."

Kira is playing with her straightened hair as she stands in front of my full body mirror checking out her outfit. She is wearing light blue jeans with a black top, black heels and gold accessories.

"Good cause tonight we are going to have some fun"

Trish is standing in my bathroom with Carrie starting to work their make up. Trish is wearing her dark blue jeans, leopard print top, white heels and gold accessories. Her dark curls in a ponytail. Carrie has on pink jeans, light blue top ,light blue heels and silver accessories. Her blonde hair is in one braid going off one side.

"If you say so Trish, I still say we should stay here and have a movie night."

I'm sitting at my vanity looking at all the girls trying to enjoy this but it's not really working. I'm wearing white jeans, yellow top, white heels and silver accessories. My hair is curled with new blonde highlights.

" Ally we will have fun and be safe too. We are all wearing our matching jackets tonight so we get separated we can find each other."

Cassidy puts her hands on my shoulders trying to ease my nerves. Cassidy is wearing dark blue jeans, pink top, pink heels and silver accessories with her jacket. Her hair is curled with darkened tips.

I sign. " Cassidy, I hope you are right."

"Ok let's go ladies there is a party waiting for us." Kira says putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys as she walked out of my room.

LATER AT THE PARTY.…..

I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show

I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave you wa-wa-wanting more

We walk into the party and it was already in full swing. There was barely any space to move around let alone breath and you could breath all you could breath in was a mixture of smoke, weed, alcohol and sweat. We all walked until we found an empty corner.

"Ok, now what?" Cassidy asked

" I want something to drink" Carrie yells out over the music which was surprisingly loud for a live band.

" I asked you when we were at the car and you said no Carrie." Kira was sounding a small aggregated.

" Its cool Kira, I'll take her to the car. It could give me a chance to look around and see what's going on." Cassidy takes the keys from Kira and Carrie follows he back to the car.

I see you fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves with your dream up  
A fantasy before your eyes

"They are pretty good" Kira says as she starts dancing to the music.

I look over to the band and I go a little closer to watch them perform. The lead singer was pretty interesting to me, the way he moved across the stage as if he belonged up there. The girls in the crowd were going wild for him and he knew it too, he would reach out to them and just before they took reach him he would back away.

Step right up  
On the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1, 2, 3 I disappear  
Comin' right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion

After he finished the song, he lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehand showing off his six pack which drove the girls wild. He smiles a little before he gets ready for next the song. I look around to see that Trish and Kira are gone.

"Damn it. Where did they go?"

" Hey Ally, long time no see"

I turn around and look up to see Gavin. Automatically I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm, I tried to free my arm but he is too strong.

"Gavin let me go"

" Come on Ally. Just one dance come now." He pulls me towards his chest

"Gavin please stop" I begged him but I realized there was no sense trying I smelled the beer on him.

"Just one dance and I'll stop." I gave in and danced with him. I can't stand him, one year into our relationship and he cheated on me with one of the cheerleaders.

You say your tribe's from Kentucky - tucky  
Give you three days if you're lucky, lucky  
These Wall Street dogs they can smell ya, smell ya

But in my tent, there is shelter, shelter  
I will take care of you  
Put the heat down, put the heat down, down  
So please don't be scared of me  
Put the heat down, put the heat down, down

Gavin turns me around so my back is against his front and start grinding his hips against me. Then he starts to run his hand all over me.

" Gavin stop it now." I push him off but he grabs me before I could run, I push harder this time. He goes to grab me again but he is stopped by the lead singer. The singer looks at me and starts to sing the rest of the song making Gavin back off.

The Lion is creeping  
But you will be sleeping  
Cause you're too pretty  
You're, you're too pretty  
And New York City is a jungle out there  
Jungle out there, jungle out there  
New York City, it's a jungle out there  
Jungle out there, jungle out there  
I said New York City it's a jungle out there

I will take care of you  
So please don't be scared of me  
The Lion is creeping  
But you will be sleeping, so  
(8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)  
(2, 1)

The singer looks at me again making sure then I'm okay and that Gavin is gone before he walks back on stage. Apparently everyone thought it was apart of the act and starts cheering for him. I let out a sigh of relief and try to find the girls.

Minutes later…

I have been looking for the girls for awhile but no luck. I bumped into someone hard.

"I'm so sorry" I look up to see the lead singer from the band.

" Its cool, you okay? You look a little lost?" He laughs a little

" Yea, I'm fine I can't find any of my friends. We were suppose to stay together and we all are wearing matching jackets but I still can't find them." now I'm frustrated we were suppose to stay together.

" Do you want to get some air? Maybe they are outside and if not fresh air may please you think better."

" Sure" he takes my hand and guides me through the sea of people and out a door that leads to the backyard. Surprisingly there was no one out here.

" Wow you sure know your way around." I laugh as he sighs

Austin's POV

I sigh as she laughed.

" Unfortunately I know Brooke's parties all too well. She asks me and my band to perform at all her parties."

"Wow she must really like you." She laughs a little. She has a cute laugh it matches her.

"Yea, she _really_ likes me alright however I don't way the same way."

" Then why keep performing for her if u can't stand her?"

" We need the practice if we want to make it in the music business"

"There are other places to perform at in Miami."

"Yea but we need the money for new equipment and my parents are no help at all."

"Why not?"

"My dad says I have a one in a billion chance of making it and that I had do best following in his footsteps, my mom supports me but dad controls the money."

" That sucks."

"Yea it does more than Brooke." We both laugh

"I'm hungry"

"Follow me." I take her hand once again and lead her to my truck. Her hand is really warm, soft and fits with mine. I like it.

"Wait, I just met you I'm can't just get on your truck and drive off with you." She let's go of my hand and backs away.

"Would you rather search through Brooke's house for food that isn't half bitten, old or containing alcohol and drugs?" I stand there with the passenger door open waiting for her decision but it wasn't long before she gets in.

"You made a smart choice" I said as I started my truck and drive off.

"You made a good point" she looks out the widow most of the time as I drove to my favorite restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I own nothing but the plot, enjoy!**_

MINUTES LATER…

"Table for two please" I ask the host and she leads us to a booth putting menus on our table.

"A waiter will be with you shortly" she smiles at us before walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to IHOP?" she said as she looks through the menu

"You didn't ask"

"True" she laughs then our waiter appeared.

" Hey, I'm Betty and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Hey Betty, I'll have a Sprite and a…." I started to say but I didn't know what she wanted.

"I'll have a Sprite too" she finished my sentence and Betty wrote it down.

"I'll be back in awhile with your drinks and take your orders" she puts her notepad in her pocket and walks away.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" I asked as I put down the menu.

"No, it's been awhile since I been to IHOP" she puts down her menu.

"Really? Me and my band come here all the time, I'm surprised they don't know me by now." We laughed. Her laugh is really cute.

"Alright, here you go. Are you guys ready for me to take your orders?' Betty asked as she puts our drinks on the table with two straws.

"Yea, can I get 3 orders of your buttermilk pancakes? They both look at me like I had three heads.

"It's for the both of us" I said as Betty wrote it down.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders." Then she walks away again.

"Thanks for ordering for me." She said putting the straw in her drink.

"No problem" I said the straw in my drink and took a sip.

"So how long have you and your band known each other?" She asked as she sets down her drink.

"Years, they are my best friends and my bros. We do everything together. What about you and your friends?"

ALLY'S POV

"Same as you, we have been together forever. Besides music, what else do you like to do?" I took another sip of my Sprite.

"I like sleeping, eating, reading, and surfing." He sat back and flipped some of his blonde hair out of his face. His eyes are a hazel color which looks good with his blonde hair.

"Here's your pancakes" Betty comes back with our pancakes pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Thanks" we thanked her and she walks away. We both start to eat and I realized why he really ordered the extra stack of pancakes.

"What about you, what do you like to do?" He asked as he ate another fork full of pancakes.

"I like reading,writing, music and hanging with the girls." I'm almost done with my pancakes and he is done with his second stack.

"I love pancakes." He sits back and sighs

"I can tell, you wolfed down two whole stacks." I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Yea but I surf a lot so it works out." He takes the last sip of soda.

"You really like the beach a lot. You have syrup on your face." He has syrup near his soft pink lips, I may or may not have been checking him out a little.

"Oh really?" He tries to get it but he couldn't. I leaned across the table a little and wiped the syrup off his face with my thumb. I looked into his eyes as I did it and he looked back at me, we looked at each other for awhile. Then he did something I didn't think he would do… he kissed the bit of syrup off my thumb.

"Thanks, what about you?" his voice was deep for a minute and deep voices are my weakness. I clear my throat as I sat back down.

"What?" I was still caught in that moment.

"Didn't you like the beach?"

"No actually, too much sand for me." He looked shocked at me but said nothing else. He put money on the table and took my hand.

"Come with me." he said as we walked out of the restaurant.

"I don't have a choice." I said as we got into his truck and he drives us to somewhere beach

After awhile I realized where we were.

"The beach?" I turned to him as he parked the truck.

"Yea, the beach you know that place where sand and water meet. The place where people have fun." He took his keys out of the truck and put them in his jacket pocket.

"I know what the beach is but why are we here"

"You don't listen,do you?" He said as he took his socks and sneakers off then put them in the back seat.

"I don't listen! You're the smart ass who brought me to the beach when I said I don't like the beach!" I ran my fingers through my hair and crossed my arms turning away from him.

"At least my ass is a smart one." He laughed then got out of the truck. I don't know where he went so I closed my eyes then I felt a pair of strong arms pull me out the truck and over their shoulder. I started screaming.

"Relax it's me. I figured we skip the argument and get to the fun part." He carried me out to the beach.

"Put me down!" I started punching his back but all he did was laugh.

"You really think your soft little hand hurt me" he laughed some more before taking my shoes off.

"Hey!" he threw my shoes on the sand.

"Sup" he set me down to my feet but don't let me go. He took off his jacket and threw it with my shoes.

"You're a smart ass"

"You're short, are we done?" He looking down at me, being this close up to him I could smell lavender and coconut on him.

"Yea, now we can go" I started to walk back to the truck but he lifted me up again and ran towards the water.


	4. Chapter 4

It was cold and I mean freezing cold in the water. I'm going to make him pay for this and my dry cleaning cause this jacket is dry clean only.

"Hey, where are you?" It's blurry but I can see him brushing his hair back and pushing water off his face to see better.

"Hey!" Now he's scared, I swim far out and around so he doesn't see me.

"Damn it! What the hell do I lost a girl?!" He throws his head in his hands and screams. The poor boy is about to learn to never mess with Dawson. I slowly move towards him, rise out the water and jump on his back.

"What the fuck!" he said as we rise back up out the water.

"You think thats funny" he was pissed but i couldn't stop laughing.

" Its hilarious and the look on your face was priceless when you thought you lost me." i finally managed to say after i regained air into lungs.

"Oh it's on now" he tackles me back into the water and what started as a little prank turned into a war but not for long.

"Hey, you okay?" he getting ready to splash me again but stopped.

" Yea I'm good a little cold but good" the wind was starting to pick up making me a little chilly.

"A little? You are basically freezing your ass off" he pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me tight. I was overwhelmed with his scent, lavender and coconut is type of intoxicating to me.

"Thanks" I looked up to him and the light around us shined on him perfectly, you see everything from his wet blonde hair trailing down his face and jawline. I need to stop before it's too late.

AUSTIN'S POV

"No problem" She was freezing cold when I pulled her into my arms.

I looked down her and like many times night I checked her out. Since the moment I got her away from that jackass I could stop watching her. She is amazing, funny, cute, a short little smart ass but chill as hell.

Her big brown eyes, long dark hair leading down to her… I'm not going to go there or I'll have a major issue late. But the best feature is her soft lips, I can't refuse just one kiss is all I need… Or two. I started to lean down and surprisingly she started to lean up.

"Hey, get back here!" I closed my eyes to feel nothing so I opened my eyes again and she was running.

"You better catch me first!" she wants to play cat and mouse then two can play at that game, I ran after her.

ALLY'S POV

I wanted to kiss him but that would have been too easy and no fun. I ran until I saw a small hill and ducked behind it. After I caught my breath I turned to look for him but didn't see him.

"Looking for me" I looked to see him standing in front of me.

"How did you do that?" I shouldn't be surprised but damn he fast as hell

" _A lot of practice sweetheart, now where we_?" he leaned towards me and whispers in my ear. I groan at the feeling of him close to me, his scent and his deep voice was turning my body against me.

"I don't know"

" _Let me refresh your memory"_ he wraps one arm around my waist with his free hand laced into my hair pulling me closer to him. His eyes were hooded but I could see his eyes were darker than before. He stares at me a minute checking me out with every second.

"Like what you see" he smirked at me and laughed.

" _Yea, and guess what."_

"What"

" _I win"_ he said as he closed the gap between our lips. His lips were softer than I thought. After awhile he bit my bottom lip and as I moaned he slipped his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance but he won and exploded every inch, his hands were now in my hair, my hands find their way up his shirt and against his rock hard abs which wasn't the only thing hard I felt.

AUSTIN'S POV

THE NEXT MORNING:

I opened my eyes to a bright light as I went to move I felt something or rather someone on top of me. I was confused at first until I remembered last night, the party, IHOP, the beach and most important the girl. I looked down to see her asleep on my chest but it didn't last long cause I heard dogs barking. Shit.

"HEY WHAT Y'ALL DOING HERE ON MY BEACH!" Old man Waterman yelled from down the shore line as his dogs ran towards us.

"Hey, wake up! We need to run!" I lifted her off my chest.

"Whaaat?" she was still trying to wake up but there was no time. I lifted her onto my shoulder and towards our stuff.

"What the hell?! Run!" She screamed from over my shoulder, l turned a little to see the dogs hot on my trail. I speed up and grab our stuff then headed my truck.

"Faster please, its jumping up at me!"

"I'm trying" I'm going as fast as I can with her on shoulder and other stuff in my hands.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Old man Waterman sounds pissed now. Damn it, I hate when he's pissed off, he's a real pain in the ass.

"GET IN!" I put her down as soon as I get to the parking lot and jumped into the car. I grabbed the keys out of my jacket pocket, started the car and drove out the parking lot just as Old man Waterman and his dogs got to the parking lot.

"That was-"

"Scary"

"No, it was fun" I looked at her then turned my attention back to the road.

"What?" she was little confused.

"You are the only girl I know who was find being chased by a old man and his dogs fun." We both laughed.

"I'm not like most girls"

"I know but what I need to know is your address."

"Why?"

"You want to stay in those clothes all day."

"Good point"

"As always"

"Whatever" I laugh as she told me her address and I drove her home.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

"Here we are." I said as I parked in front of her house and turned off my truck.

"Home sweet home. Thanks for ride." She looked from the window to me and smiled.

"No problem, I mean I did take you out so I have to been you back" I leaned towards her against the armrest

"Oh of course and such a gentleman should be awarded. Any ideas?" She leaned towards me. Only one thing came to mind.

"Another kiss" I looked from her eyes to her lips and back.

"No problem" she gave me a kiss and I deepened it. I couldn't help myself, her lips feel amazing against mine.

"Okay we have to stop now or we never will." She pulled away first.

"Right I have sand in more places than one."

"Exactly and thanks for everything" she gave me a kiss on the cheek then got out the truck.

"No problem" she closed the doctor then I pulled away and drove home.

ALLY'S POV

I watched him leave then I went into the house when I got into the house I saw Carrie and Cassidy on the couch.

"Guys look who decided to come home!' Cassidy yelled when she saw me then Trish and Kira came out the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I said sheeply

"Well well well look who decided to come home girls" Kira put her hands on her hips.

"Ms. Let's stay together" Trish wiped her hands on the dish towel then threw it onto her shoulder and stood next to Kira.

"You are so lucky we know where the spare key was" Kira sounds pissed, oh boy actually they all look type pissed.

"I'm so sorry guys."

"Sorry my ass. Where were you Dawson?" Trish said as she sat on the other couch with Kira.

"Well, when I realized I lost you and Kira I started to look for you then ran into Gavin instead."

"WHAT?" they were all shocked.

"Yea, he was drunk and asked me to dance. I knew I couldn't stop hi-"

"So you danced with the asshole who cheated on you?" Cassidy gave me that 'are you stupid' look.

"Like I said he was drunk and he is mad strong when drunk. Anyway we danced but he started getting touchy, I trying to leave twice and the second time the lead singer from that band that performed last night made Gavin back off."

"Wait the lead singer saved you from Gavin?" Kira questioned.

"Yup and that is only the beginning"

"What happened next?" Carrie put her legs up onto the couch to get comfortable. She is into this story already.

"Can I shower and eat first before I tell you guys the rest. These sandy and wet clothes are uncomfortable now."

"Sand? Okay now you have to tell us everything." Kira insisted.

"How about a trip to the mall? We can all share our adventures from the party." Trish suggested.

"Deal!" We all agreed and got ready for the mall.

AUSTIN'S POV

"Austin, dude you alive man!" Dez said as I got out the shower and damn I didn't know sand could travel everywhere.

"Yea, why would I not be?" I said as I finished drying my hair.

"We thought Brooke got a hold of you at first." Trent laughed as he threw my baseball in the air while sitting in my computer chair.

"Nah I was safe with someone else who happened to be female."

"Interesting. Tell us everything Mr Moon" Elliot pats me on the shoulders.

"Well after the performance I walked around and ran into her again. We talked, went to IHOP, went to the beach, made out then ran from old man waterman"

"Wait, Moon slow down. I speak for everyone when I say I want to whole story bro." Dallas looked at me for a minute, I should have knew this was coming.

"Hey, we can all share our stories down at the race track after I kick y'all ass." Trent suggests.

"Alright" I said and we all get ready for the race track.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Dude, are you telling me after all that you forgot to ask for her name." Dallas laughed at me once I finished the whole story. After a couple laps around the track we decided to get something to eat.

"Damn I understand if it was her number but her name. Austin what were you thinking?" Trent said as he ate his sandwich.

"I don't know man, I was caught up in her, she was amazing." I sat back and thought about everything again. I realized how stupid I was but happy that I could be stupid for once. Between school,home, and the band I'm always on my toes but last night I let everything go.

"Well well well looks like Moon has a crush." Dallas teased me.

"Whatever man, at least we all had fun last night." they all nod in agreement.

"Look who it is boys. Mr. Hot shot." We all turned around to see Gavin and his gang behind us.

"Gavin, I'm surprised you're standing up without your daddy's help." Dez said in a baby voice.

"Shut up Wade, I'm surprised you're still stupid." Gavin looked from Dez back to me.

"Like Young, your beef is with me. What do you want?" I got up from my chair and stood in front of him, we are the same height which is the only time we see eye to eye. Gavin is dick and unfortunately….. my cousin. Yea my dad and his mom are brother and sister.

"Yea actually i do. You got in my way last night." He pushed me but I didn't fall. Dallas,Trent and Dez stood with me as back up.

"Oh that was you? Thanks for the info bro, now I can go to your dad cause I'm sure he would love to hear how his son was out forcing himself on women." his father motto is women choose who they want never to be forced. How Gavin is a produced of him I don't know but whatever.

"Yea, like your dad would love to hear how his son was out performing at another party instead of at home studying the family business" he smirked at me like he won or something.

"Hey boys, you think I should tell his dad how his son was underaged drinking again?" His smirk faded as mine appeared, Austin: 1 Gavin: 0

"Listen Moon, stay away from Ally. She's mine."

"Oh really, that's not what it seemed last night and I don't think she is the type to leave with another guy if she has a boyfriend."

"Oh they aren't together, they haven't been together since the whole kr-" Justin one of Gavin's friend started to say but Gavin stops him.

"Shut up Justin and what you mean Moon." Gavin said as he slapped Justin on the head then turned back to me.

"Nothing you need to worry about Young."

"Let's go guys. I'm warning you Moon stay away from Ally." We shared glance at each other before they walked away.

"I can't stand him." Dez spoke up first once Gavin and his crew were out of earshot.

"I would rather die than be related to him." Dallas spoke up next.

"Fuck that, I would be changed with 3rd degree murder being related to him"

"Trent chill, everyone just chill" I turned towards them and ran my fingers

through my hair.

"Austin, how are you so chill right now. Every time I see him I want to ring his neck."

"Dallas I understand that trust me but i won this one and get a extra bonus too." I smiled at the thought of her. Ally. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

"What" They were confused for a minute

"Gavin gave me the name of the girl I was with last night"

"That only narrows your search Austin" Dallas points out

"Actually his search may be over." Elliot as he tried to think.

"What do you mean?" Dez asking starching his head.

"Well my Latin firecracker from last night told me she lost her friend Ally sometime at the party. Austin did this Ally have on a brown leather jacket?"

" Yea, she said all her friends were wearing matching jacket." I realized where he was going with this

"DUDE, WE ALL HOOKED UP WITH A GIRL FROM A GROUP OF HOTTIES!" Dallas came to the same conclusion.

"This calls a couple more laps around the track." Trent suggested and we all went a couple more laps.

ALLY'S POV

"Then I kissed him on the cheek, watched him leave and came home." After hours of shopping we decided to go to the food court.

"Ok let's recap ladies, Carrie played never have I ever with the piano player, Kira had a dance off with one of the base player. Cassidy had body shots with the drummer, I spoke in different tongues with the other base player while Ally went on a pancake/beach fun adventure with the lead singer from the band that performed at Brooke's party last night." Trish finished recapping and I realized something.

"Shit"

"What happened Ally?" Kira asked.

"I never got his name or his number last night."

"Its Austin" Cassidy said as she ate another fry.

"How you know?" I'm curious now.

"Brooke was looking for him last night and my drummer boy got upset saying she better keep her hands off his boy. I asked who, he said the lead singer of the band he's in.

"Ewww Brooke." Carrie said with disgust.

"An interesting situation" I knew where Kira was going with this.

"Don't worry girls. He hates Brooke just as much as we do. He only does it for the money."

"For the money?" Trish said raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink.

"He can't go to other places without new equipment and his dad isn't supportive of his music career."

"Wow that sucks." Cassidy said as she finished her food.

"I know right"

"Well as much as I love talking about last night, we have to prepare for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday Kira."

"I know that Trish but it's the last Sunday of the month" Every last sunday of the month we all agree on where to go for the day after we finish all our homework for school.

"I say we go to the beach since Ally has a new found love for it." Kira smirked at me as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm down with that." Trish said, Carrie and Cassidy nod in agreement then looked at me.

"I have no problem with it." They all smiled at me then we all went back to shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

_SUNDAY_

"The sun, the sand, the ocean. Don't you just love it. " Carrie said as she relaxes on her back getting a tan in her green bikini.

"Of course Carrie, that's amazing and it's even better now that we have Ms. Ally here without any problems." Cassidy is applying sunscreen wearing her blue bikini.

"Whatever Cass" I turned my head to look at Trish reading her favorite magazine in her leopard print bikini, i'm wearing a yellow bikini and Kira is wearing a pink bikini.

"What's today's daily questions, Trish?"

"It's this or that for this week."

"I love those! What's the first question?" Kira leans over to Trish to read the first question.

"Singer or dancer?"

"Singer" Cassidy and Carrie agreed together

"Nah dancer is more my taste" Kira said as Trish agreed.

"I don't know, I'm in middle. Singing is amazing but dancing is just as great. Both are perfect together."

"Right, summer or winter?"

"Summer!" We all agreed on that question.

"Romantic dinner or Messy morning breakfast?"

"Romantic dinner" Kira and Carrie high five on that one.

"I like a mess sometimes." Cassidy said

"Nope I don't like messes but dressing up is my best friend." Trish said

"I like both, however a messy breakfast sounds like a lot of fun." I said as we continued to answer more questions.

AUSTIN'S POV

"Look at it boys. Beautiful ain't she?" Dallas took a deep breath.

"Yea, look at her body. I could ride her all day." Trent and Elliot high five in agreement as Dez laughs.

"When y'all done standing around I'll be hitting the waves." I picked up my surfboard and started towards the water.

"Wait up Aus!" Dallas and the rest of the guys were running after me. Surfing is one of the most peaceful we do together without any problems.

The bright sun hit the the water perfectly, the water itself was cold but a refreshing type of cold like ice cream. Ice cream sounds good.

"Hey, let's get ice cream after this." I yelled out to the guys and they nodded in agreement.

HOURS LATER…

"We are fat, I swear." Elliot said as he ate one of his ice cream cones.

"No one told you to get two like the rest of us." Dallas laughs.

"Who cares? It's not like we are fat as hell." Trent points out.

I started to say something but something or rather someone caught my eye. It was a group of guys and girls but one of the girls looked uncomfortable. The rest of they looked pissed.

"Austin? You good?" Trent asked

"Yea,follow me." I walked towards the direction of the group.

As we got closer I noticed one of the guys had a bottle in his hand. He starts to grab for a girl but one of the girls stops him. One of the the other guys grabs the friend but has trouble. She started cursing in Spanish. I realized who one of the girls were.

"Follow my lead" I went straight to them.

"Don't we always"Trent and the guys follow.

"Sorry we took so long." I pushed passed the guys and give Ally one of my cones. The rest of the guys did the same but Elliot had to hold his girl down.

"Thanks" she whispered to me.

"Excuse me but we are busy." I got up then turned around and looked at him.

"Leave now or we will have business of our own to handle." I stood firm, if he wasn't family I would kick his ass but I can't.

"You and I both know you can't hurt me Moon." He took another drink from his beer bottle.

"Just like we both know you shouldn't be drinking especially underaged." We looked at each other for while, it's all we can do without getting into trouble.

"Some old Moon, always trying to be the hero."

"Leave Young." I crossed my arms to keep me from punching him.

"Alright but this isn't over. Y'all watch." He walks away with his friends behind. I took a deep breath and sat down with everyone else.

"Austin, either you kick his ass or I will."

"Trent" I looked him.

"Fine" He said as he finished his ice cream. He knew to drop it when I give him a certain look.

"You girls okay?" I looked around to each of them and they looked fine but I wanted to know for sure.

"We are fine. Thanks Austin." Ally said as she leaned against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her bringing her closer.

"When I thought of meeting you again, I thought of something different." i said and she laughed.

"Same but there is nothing like the first time." She said lighthearted.

"Yea, nothing like an asshole." Dallas said laying down as one of Ally's friends plays in his hair.

"Look let's just chill. Alright?" Elliot said

"Ell is right, let's chill and learn more about each other." I said and everyone agreed.

"Names first cause Austin forgets to ask that question." Trent says as the guys laughed

"Shut up Trent. Anyway Ladies first."

ALLY'S POV

" I swear I have never seen something so stupid in my life." We all laughed as Austin finished telling us another Dez moment.

"It's not that funny." Dez pouts and Carrie wraps her arms around him as comfort.

"Come on we all have our moments. Remember you got Carrie's name in less than five minutes, it took Austin almost twenty-four hours." Elliot and the guys started laughing. I looked at Austin and he was rubbing the back of his neck. I took his hand from off his neck and leaned towards his ear.

" _Don't feel bad. We were having too much fun to ask questions."_ I bit on his ear a little. He pulled me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me.

" _Did I tell you yellow is my favorite color?"_ He pulled on my strap a little.

" _No but that's good to know"_ I lace my figures into his hair and tug on it. He groans deeply as his head falls back a little.

" _It would be a shame for this pretty little number to be left on the sand._ " He looks into my eyes with lust written all over them.

" _You wouldn't"_

" _I would but I rather have a private show._ " he buried his head into my neck and pulled me closer than before, I could feel him against my thigh.

" _Austin"_

" _Ally"_

" _You okay?"_

" _As long as you don't move. I'll be fine."_

I decided to have a little more fun. I shifted back and forth against him a little. He bits his lip to hold back a groan but failed. I start to laugh a little at the fact he is fun to tease.

" _You having fun?"_ He lifts his head and looks at me.

" _A little. Problem?"_ I gave him a innocent look.

" _You look innocent now but keep playing and you will look less innocent against my pillow."_

" _What are you trying to say?"_

" _I'm saying keep moving and we will have to move this somewhere else preferring my place._ " He tightened his grip around me.

" _We just met"_

" _I don't remember you complaining before"_

" _I had no chance to protest"_

He moves one of his hands to the back of my neck, now we are only inches apart. His scent is even more intoxicating, the mixture of lavender, coconut and now ocean.

" _So would you protest now that you have a chance."_ He leans toward me,i couldn't stop myself. To be honest I have been thinking about him a lot, every hot guys I see turns into him somehow. Before our lips could meet I was lifted up in the air.

"SHIT!" I felt like I was moving fast then the next moment I felt my body under water. I swam up to surface to see Austin laughing at me.

AUSTIN'S POV

I wanted to kiss her but I felt that payback of order. Once she closed her eyes i lifted her up, I ran to water and dropped her right in. She swam up and looked at me but she was smirking. I felt a massive amount of water thrown at me, I turned to see Trish laughing

"HEY PRINCESS!" Elliot yells out and Trish turns around to water thrown at her face. Trish gets pissed, starts cursing and throwing water back at him. Ally splashes me again then everyone starts splashing each other.

MINUTES LATER…

"Guys look at the sky!" Dez calls out

"Dude we tried that trick already." Dallas said as he moved his hair from his face.

"Nah look guys for real this time." Elliot said as he wraps around Trish. We all looked up at the sky, it was a mixture of pink, blue and orange.

"It's sunset" Carrie said as Dez leaned against her shoulder.

"Alright?" Kira and Trent blushed at the fact they asked at the same time.

"It's beautiful" Cassidy said as she looked at the sky in awe.

"Yea but we have something better to look. Right boys?" I looked at them and they nodded in agreement.

"Corny much" Ally looked up at me, knowing exactly what I meant.

"But it's true" I smirked down at her. We all watched the sun go down then went separate ways once it get dark.


	7. Chapter 7

ALLY'S POV

The weekend was amazing but it's now back to school. Great. I finished getting my books for today's class when i heard the most annoying voice on earth.

"Hey Allison"

"Brooke, we have been going to the same school since Pre-K. Call me Ally."

"I know but your whole name is Allison, so I call you Allison. Anyway we need to talk."she said as she flipped her hair.

"Listen if it's _help_ with homework, you know I can't do that or my grades will drop."

"No Allison, I have Luke to help me with that. I have a little problem."

" Whatever it is an adult is way better choice than me." I leaned against my locker as I looked at her. After all these years she decides to ask me for help. This must be good.

"No silly my problem is with you." she narrowed her eyes at me and put her hand on her hip.

"Me?"

"Yes, someone saw you talking to MY Austin at MY party friday night."

"Okay?"

"Okay?! Allison I understand you still hurt from Gavin cheating on you with Krissy but that doesn't mean you can go around playing with other girl's boyfriends." she gave a sorry look as if she cared.

" Brooke, number one that was a year ago. Two if you need a reality check because you maybe in a one sided relationship and I mean way one sided because Austin doesn't seem to know y'all are in a relationship."

"You don't know anything about him."

"Apparently you don't know the signs of when a guy is uninterested in you." I left her standing by my locker mouth wide open in shock as the bell rang.I have no time to stand around entertaining her.

" Ally you okay? We love your little new found wild side but don't mix it with your school life." Kira said as I sat down.

"Yea, Ally listen to the pro of bad mixing."

"Yea and we will make sure she goes to you when she is feeling lazy or looking for ways to get fired Trish." Kira snapped back at Trish. Trish started to say something but Cassidy stopped her.

"Hold it you two, there is a bigger matter at hand. Ally, tell us what happened?" Cassidy turns to face me. I took a long sigh and began telling them about my little chat with Brooke.

AUSTIN'S POV

As i walked out of my third period class I hear someone call my name. I turned to see my worst nightmare….Brooke.

"Austin, I'm so upset right now.I should punish you for messing around with that thing Allison."

"Punish me? Brooke I need you to lay off the nail polish cause it's messing with your do you care about who I talk to anyone?"

"Cause we are together Austin." She gave me this duch look.

"We? In your sick little things you call dreams maybe but in real life no."

"Austin stop acting like you don't want me." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm not acting. I would rather die single and alone than to be with you." I pushed her off me and started walking to my next class but stopped.

"Oh and Ally is a million times the girl you will ever be." Then I continued walking. She really needs to leave me alone, I hope she doesn't do anything to Ally. I walked into class and waited forfor Ms. Dolly to start teaching.

"Austin?" Dez pats my shoulder from behind me.

"Yea Dez"

"You good?"

"Why?"

"You always tap your foot when you pissed off."

"Not now okay?"

"Fine I'll wait til lunch."

"Thanks."

We stopped talking after that and started paying attention to Ms. Dolly

ALLY'S POV

LUNCH...

"Ally, I love you but seriously if you don't kill her I will."

"Trish, let it go please."

After I told them what happened with Brooke, Trish was ready to kill her. Of course I hate Brooke with a passion but that's not a good enough reason to kill.

"Ally don't defend her." Kira said as she ate her sandwich.

"She isn't defending her Kira. She is just not dealing with Brooke's crazy ass."

"Thank you Cassidy." I swear sometimes Cassidy is the only who understands me.

"Right, Ally is too busy dealing with Gavin's drunken ass."

"CARRIE!" I'm shocked she actually said that out loud.

"What?" She gave me an innocence look.

"Really?" Kira said looking at Carrie

"It's the truth."

"TRISH!"

I shook my head at them and we all started laughing until i felt hands cover my eyes.

" _Guess who"_ a voice whispers in my ear. I started to smile but when I smelled a unwanted scent of old spice. I knew it wasn't Austin.

"What Gavin?" i moved his hands off me.

"We need to talk." He sat in the space next to me.

"About?"

"Us"

"There is no us Gavin"

"Come on Ally" He takes my hand and holds it.

"No, Gavin we are over so move on."

"Ally, come on you know you miss this." He kissed my hand.

"Yea, I miss the guy who cheated on me."

"Ally"

"No Gavin, I'm done with you so leave." I moved my hand from his and turned away.

"Damn it Ally." He grabs me by the arms and forced me to look at him. Damn he is strong.

"Gavin let me go." His nails were digging into my skin,he pulled me closer. I looked towards the girls but them were trapped by the rest of Gavin's friends.

" _No one can please Ally,so let's talk_." He leaned towards my ear and kissed it.

"Gavin stop it."

"Make me but wait you can't." He laughed. At least he think this is funny.

"But I can."

Gavin and I turned to see Austin standing there with Brooke running behind him.

"AUSTIN, why did you push me away. I'm not done." She stood in front of him.

"I was done listening to your shit and busy watching that piece of shit." Austin said as he looked straight at Gavin.

"Ausin, why can't you leave her alone? Can't you see she is with someone?"

"Same reason you can't see that I'm not interested in you." His eyes never left me and Gavin.

"Look Moon you looks like you have your hands full with Brooke. I can handle Ally for you, she likes a lot of attention." Gavin smirked at Austin.

"It looks like she is uncomfortable to is the third time I have seen you two together and she looks like she is ready to run."

"So"

"So I think she isn't interested in you Gavin." Gavin lets go of me and stands up.

"Listen step off Moon." Gavin looks pissed off now.

" No how about you step off Young." Austin is just as pissed.

"Guys can we stop this please. Austin, you don't need her." Brooke pulls on Austin's shirt.

"Brooke move."

"Go Moon"

"Make me." Austin said as He stepped closer to Gavin then Gavin pushes Austin to the ground.

"AUSTIN!" his friends starts to go help him but he got up by himself. He nods his head and smirks at Gavin. Then there was a loud thump that caused the whole cafe to go silent. Austin punched Gavin straight in his eye, after that Gavin fights back, they start punching and tackling each other.

AUSTIN'S POV

HOURS LATER….

In middle of the fight the principle was called along with our parents. Our parents were pretty pissed that we got into a fight, we both were suspended for three days which is stupid because we come back on friday just to go home for two more days. My parents tooks everything but my phone and laptop because I need them for homework and emergencies. I'm grounded for two weeks, no band, no friends over,no going out and I have to work to the race track with my dad all day.

ONE WEEK LATER….

One week down, one to go. The three days out of school was easy to handle, I was able to think without someone in my face. I would text my friends when I'm bored or do some homework, Ally and I text all the time. At school we stay within the group so Gavin and Brooke don't mess with us as much. I'm in my room doing homework when i hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Austin" my mom walks and sat on my bed.

"Hey" I closed my laptop to give her my whole attention.

" How are you? I know your father has been kind of hard on you since the fight with Gavin."

"I'm fine mom."

"Austin, you can be honest with me."

"I know mom but I'm fine."

"Austin, please tell me the truth." she looks at me. The one thing I can't do with mom is hide my feelings. Unlike dad she pays attention to my emotions.

"Mom, you know Gavin never knows when to quit." I took a long sigh as she played with my hair.

"I know."

"No mom, you don't understand. Gavin will not quit, it's serious this time."

"How so Austin? You and Gavin are always at each other's throats."

"There is this girl named Ally. She is Gavin's ex and at Brooke's party he was all over her. She is trying to leave but he wouldn't let her go, so I stopped him. He is always trying to do something with her and she don't want to."

"Oh, well maybe he just wants her back."

"If he really wanted Ally, he would have never cheated on her. He is a jerk who likes control over everything and everyone around him."

"Austin."

"No, I trying to help Ally and he started with me. HE pushed me and I fought back. I always hold myself back when we argue, when he finally made the first move I took my chance. I always wanted to shut him up but I couldn't cause dad said you never fight with family."

"You really value his words, don't you."

"Dad's? Yeah, of course I do. I don't agree with what he says but I value his words." She smiled at me.

"He feels the way you do."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

" I know, you get your emotions from me. That's how I know what you feeling when you feel it."

"Really?"

"Yea, for example I know you like Ally."

"How?"

"I saw the fire and passion in your eyes. When you were talking about her it's filled with care."

"I do like Ally but with Brooke and Gavin never leaving us alone I don't know."

"Don't give up Austin. You can find ways to be with her if you really care like I know you do."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, the same goes for your dad too Austin."

"Mom."

"Please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay."

"Thank you." She gets up and kisses my forehead before going to the door.

"Remember dinner at 6."

"Okay."

She smiles at me before leaving out. I don't understand why mom always throws dad into the mix too. I want a career in music, he wants me to run the race track I love the race track but I want to do something of my own.


End file.
